


猎物 II 10

by MoonSTar_cc



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc
Summary: * BDSM预警* S0M1预警* 警官赫 vs 设计师海* 请大家自行避雷* 本章预警：没啥预警
Kudos: 3





	猎物 II 10

李东海看着门口出现的女人心里咯噔了一下，有些心虚地歪头看了一眼李赫宰，然后才对着门口的人问道：“你怎么来了？”

安倩耸了耸肩，打量了一下刚刚退后一步站在李东海身后的人，目光放回李东海身上，开口回答着李东海的问题，“听说我的未婚夫要办生日宴，所以来看看。”

安倩的话一字不拉地被钻进李赫宰的耳朵里，像是被雷击中似的，整个人愣在原地。

开门的时候他就想过眼前的女人会是什么身份，是客户，是妹妹或是糟糕一点的话，是前女友。李赫宰的脑袋里幻想过无数种可能，却没有想过眼前这个女人居然是李东海的未婚妻。

李东海都已经订婚了，有未婚妻了，那他呢？他算什么？

冷着脸的人低气压比李东海生气的时候可怕了不知道多少倍，李赫宰有些自嘲的哼了一声，眼睛死死地盯着李东海的，一字一句地问道：“未婚妻？”

李东海有些心虚地上前抓住李赫宰的手，却被李赫宰一把甩开，有些着急地人喊着男朋友的名字，试图让他先冷静下来，“赫宰……你听我说。”

“不是你想象的那样，你给我点时间解释好不好？”

李东海无措的样子撞进李赫宰心里，他能感受到李东海的慌张，但他却不能确定这个慌张源于什么。是未婚妻突然找上门来的慌张？还是因为欺骗他而慌张？

“那个……让我说一句？”安倩缩着脖子看着眼前两个人对峙的画面，开口想缓和一下气温。

“你别说话！”李东海红着眼眶歪头对着安倩吼了一句。

没有给李东海解释的时间，李赫宰打断李东海想说出口的解释，冷冷地声音传来，“我只问你一个问题。”

李东海乖巧地点了点头，等待着李赫宰的后半句话。

“她是不是你的未婚妻？”

这句话像是戳破气球的针，让李东海整个人像是一个漏气的气球，只能低下头不敢直视李赫宰的眼睛，“是，但不是你想的那样！”

自嘲地笑了一声，李赫宰转身到沙发上拿起搭在上面的外套，冷着脸就朝大门口走去，经过李东海的时候，丢给那人一句话，“李东海，我最讨厌别人骗我了。”

说完便迈开腿往外走，留下李东海一个人愣愣地站在原地，想要追上前，但双脚像是被灌了铅一样，怎么也动作不了，只能看着那人越来越远的背影。

看着红着眼，眼泪在眼眶里越积越多的人，安倩伸手扯了扯李东海的衣服，有些着急地说道：“你愣着干嘛，快去追啊。”

被拉回了一些理智的人终于有了动作，赶忙追着李赫宰的背影跑去。他知道李赫宰现在很生气，他也不知道那人愿不愿意听他的解释，他只知道他不能失去李赫宰。

李赫宰的脚步很快，李东海拿出最快的短跑速度还是跑了好一段才追上李赫宰，不管不顾地撞上那人的后背，双手紧紧搂住那人的腰，哭着跟李赫宰说道：“你不要走，听我解释一下好不好。”

在气头上的人什么话也不想听，狠心地想掰开腰上的手，但身后的人却倔强地紧紧搂着，一点也没有要松开的意思。

其实李赫宰已经分不清自己到底是在生气还是难过，只觉得心里好痛。

之前只是因为被撞见石佳跟他告白的画面被惩罚的时候，李赫宰就感受到李东海对他强大的占有欲，但那个时候李赫宰也有疑惑，他们之间交往的时间并不长，这样与相处时间有些不相符的强大爱意总是让他惊讶。

他彷徨过，偶尔也会有一些心慌，但每次只要看着李东海那双貌似把星空和宇宙全都赠与他的眼睛时，他总是能够在那双漂亮的眼睛里找到足够的安全感，让他感受到李东海其实真的很爱他。

但他现在觉得李东海像是一颗酒心巧克力，在一起的时候他品尝到的是巧克力外壳，让他觉得很甜，但现在他却像是咬进了巧克力的外壳，品尝到了内部的酒心，酒心混合了甜腻巧克力，竟带上丝丝的苦涩。

李赫宰知道几乎所有的设计师都很讲究走心，所以他时常害怕，他只是李东海走心的伴侣中最普通的一个，害怕他满眼的星辰大海也曾经赠与过另一个人。以他的身份地位，他能接触到的人，都像是上流社会的人，而他却只是警察厅里一个不起眼的小警官。

安倩就像是证实了他所有不安的存在。原来他渐渐深陷，敞开心门容纳的人，有一个那么有气质，或许也同样优秀的未婚妻。只要想到这里，李赫宰就感觉心脏被人狠狠地掐着，疼到出血。

思绪万千的人只是呆呆地站在原地被身后的那人抱着，没有回应。李东海慌张地晃了晃李赫宰的身体，“赫……”

李赫宰咬着下唇深呼了口气，开口说道：“李东海，你应该知道的，我会愿意从dom变成sub，只是因为那个人是你而已。为了你，我心甘情愿。”

“但你不能仗着我爱你，愿意为你做任何事，就欺骗我。”

“不是……我没有……她只是名义上的未婚妻啊……”李东海哭得稀里哗啦，说几个字就打一个哭嗝，他不知道要怎么解释清楚，他觉得李赫宰可能下一秒就要跟他分手，他只能哭着紧紧地抱着李赫宰，“李赫宰……我爱你啊……”

“东海，我们给彼此一点时间好好想清楚吧。或许我们之间的进展，真的太快了一点，我好像还不够了解你，不知道你过去很多事情，当然你也是。”

“不是……赫……不要……”

李东海哭得让李赫宰还是心疼，但他现在没有答案，说不出李东海想听的话，“让我一个人待一会好吗？”

攥紧李赫宰的衣服，李东海开口问道：“你是要跟我分手吗？”

“我只是想冷静下来想清楚。”

“那你会跟我分手吗？”

“我不知道。”

两个人又这样对峙了很久，但这次李赫宰狠心地掰开腰上的手时，李东海没再倔强，只是站在原地，让冷风从衣领灌进去，身体失了温度。

直到李赫宰消失在视线里，李东海才蹲下抱紧膝盖，把自己缩成一小团，哭得像个迷失在迷雾中的小孩。

TBC


End file.
